Aaron
by OriginalPippie
Summary: This is the sequel to Meltdown. I can't give any more of a summary than that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bam gazed out the window and sighed. It had been months since he had faked his own death and months since he had even seen the outside world. He was forced to stay inside with no one but Phil and April to talk to. When ever someone called, who normally would have called to talk to him, he had to sit there and listen while Phil or April talked to his friends for him. He wanted to be able to just grab the phone from them and let his friends know what was going on, but he couldn't. Many times he wanted to grab the car keys and drive off somewhere, even if it was just down to the store for a few minutes, but he couldn't. Now all he could do was peer out the windows at the outside world, and hold onto memories of the life he once had. He pressed his hand against the window with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

_The rain was coming down so rapidly that it was impossible for any driver to see properly. Bam turned the music up as high as it could go and then grabbed the nearest thing that he knew would be heavy enough to hold the gas pedal down and held it in his lap._

"_It's now or never." He said softly_

_He slammed down on the gas pedal with his foot and swerved over into the next lane. He then unbuckled his seatbelt and allowed the thing he was going to use as a weight fall off of his lap, making sure it took the place of his foot on the gas pedal. Quickly opening the door he jumped out of the car and rolled into the surrounding wet grass. He ducked down and then looked up to watch his car get hit and then spin out to the other side of the road, landing on its side in the ditch. He cringed once he heard yet another car get hit; something he didn't anticipate on happening._

_Bam took a deep breath and crawled through the grass towards the woods. When he knew that he would not be caught in any passing headlights, he got to his feet and starting running through the woods towards his parents' house._

_When he got there he briefly explained to them what had happened. He also told them that if any one showed up asking about him, that they should say that they hadn't seen him. About an hour after he got back to the house, two police officers showed up and stood on the front porch. Bam, who had been sitting on the couch all cozy in a blanket, ducked down, getting as flat as he possibly could and pulled the blanket over him as soon as he knew that the cops were there. April and Phil stood by the door talking to the cops about Bam. And even though Bam was hiding the best that he could, they made sure to stand where they would be blocking the view of the couch from the police officers._

"_There was a three-car accident not far from here, and unfortunately your son's car was involved." One of the officers said_

_Bam held his breath and listened to April's answer. He mentally sighed in relief when he heard her play along and very well at that._

"_Is he… is he ok?"_

'_Nice work Ape.' Bam thought_

"_We're terribly sorry. We haven't been able to find his body but there is no way that any one could have survived this accident."_

_Bam heard April begin to cry and he smiled to himself. He knew that Phil and April would go along with him for the police at least, but he didn't realize that they would be such good actors. After the police left, Phil and April turned back and went into the living room where Bam was. Bam pulled the blanket off of him and sat up. He looked at his parents not knowing what to say to them first._

"_I… I can't believe you went that far with it."_

_April sighed and nodded her head a little "Yeah me either. But you'd be surprised just what you'd do for your kids."_

Bam, sighed again as he came out of his memory. Even though months had gone by since that night, he remembered it perfectly. It was as though he had just experienced it the night before. He turned away from the window and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. He held his head down and the hair that he had let grow fell over his eyes.

"I gotta get out of this house…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bam looked in the mirror and rubbed his chin a little after having just shaved. This wasn't by far the first time he ever shaved off his trademark goatee, but every time he did shave it off it seemed so strange to him when he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at his reflection some more, taking it all in. He then reached up and pulled down some of his hair into his eyes and proceeded to study it for a few seconds. After standing there in front of the bathroom mirror focusing on himself for a little while, Bam let out an elongated sigh and then left the bathroom.

"Phil! Ape!" He called out as he walked down the hallway

He entered the living room and stood there until his parents came into the room.

"You need something sweetie?" April asked

"Um yeah actually. I need you guys to do a favor for me."

"Anything." Replied Phil

Bam rubbed his newly bare chin and thought briefly "Ok Phil I need you to go find me some new clothes. Something like completely opposite of what I would normally wear."

"Ok. Where should I go to find these clothes?"

"I don't know. The Goodwill. Where ever. Just find something you wouldn't expect me to wear."

Phil nodded his head and then Bam looked at April.

"Ape I need you to get me some hair dye."

"Alright. What color?"

"Um… the lighter the better. Probably something like your hair color. Oh and I, um, am going to need you to actually dye my hair for me."

"Alright. I can do that."

"Oh and I'm going to need some kind of make up. There are certain things that I need to cover up."

"Ok I can find something."

"How soon would you need this stuff?" Asked Phil

"Like right now." He said making a pointing motion toward the floor "I have to get out of this house, but I can't go out looking like this."

"Oh we understand, Bam." April said as she hugged him "We're glad to help you out."

"Yeah…" He sighed and pulled away "And I'm going to have to come up with another identity too. Something that has absolutely nothing to do with Bam Margera. I can't give myself away at all."

The next few hours Bam and his parents worked on giving Bam a whole new appearance and identity. April shook her head as she ran her gloved hands through Bam's dye-soaked hair, making sure that all of his hair was being covered evenly with the dye. She could not believe that she was actually standing there doing that for him.

"Ok Bam. You just have to let that sit in for a while and then I'll rinse it out for you."

"Ok cool." He stood up and started to walk into another room

"I can't wait to see how it turns out. I'm a little scared, but I can't wait."

"Yeah same here." He let out a slight laugh

Phil came inside carrying a couple bags full of clothes he bought from the Goodwill. He went to where Bam was and sat the bags down by him.

"I uh wasn't quite sure what to get so I just picked some things I knew would fit you. Just go through it and see if there's anything there."

"It's probably all shit but oh well. I just need something to go out in right now to begin with. I can buy something when I go out."

Bam dumped all the clothes out onto the floor in front of him and began to rummage through the piles he made. April made a comment about him not dripping dye on the clothes, which caused him to roll his eyes and snicker a little. Soon he had enough clothes picked out that he thought would work well enough for him. He separated the clothes he picked out into another smaller pile and then carefully looked through that pile to see if he could put together a couple outfits for himself. He picked up a few articles of clothing that he picked out and held them in his hands.

"Great these will work. Thanks Phil."

"You're welcome."

He took the clothes into the bathroom and sat them on the counter. He then looked from the clothes and at his reflection in the mirror. With a nod of his head he mentally said goodbye to his familiar old self. What he would see in the mirror after his complete transformation would be a whole new person. A whole new identity. A whole new him. He was a little scared to embrace this new persona and appearance he was adopting, but he knew he could handle it. He was more than ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

April stood outside Bam's bedroom door and knocked.

"Bam I want to see how you look."

"Jeeze Ape. Hold your horses."

Bam opened the door and walked out where April could see him. His newly blonde hair was messily pulled down around his face and looked straighter. He wore a brown suede jacket with matching brown bellbottoms and a tie-die Grateful Dead long sleeved shirt. The bottoms of his pants covered his then bare feet so where just his toes barely poked out. On his face he had make up that carefully concealed his mole. Make up covered the tattoos on his knuckles as well. Bam peeked through some strands of blonde hair at April and exhaled deeply.

"Well?"

She let out a little grin "You look very, very… hippie-ish."

"Gee thanks… I feel like such a dork like this."

"No you actually look cute, Bam. Going to take a while to get used to you with blonde hair, but you look cute."

Bam rolled his eyes "Great my mom thinks I look cute. I'm not trying to look "cute". I'm trying to disguise myself. Now tell me, if you saw me walking down the street like this, would you recognize me?"

"From far away, no."

"What about close up?"

"Um… not if you kept your eyes down. Or wore sunglasses."

"So my eyes would be a dead giveaway. I'll work on that then."

"You go out like this, Bam, and you'll do just fine."

"Think so?"

"Yeah. But um… you planning on going barefoot everywhere?"

"No. I can get shoes when I get more clothes. But until them I'll just wear my regular shoes."

Bam walked away and looked for his backpack. He stuffed it with a few more articles of clothing, the make up he used and a few other things he would need. Once he was ready he put on his shoes and a pair of dark sunglasses. He then picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder and said goodbye to Phil and April.

"Good luck Bam." Said April

"Yeah… if I need anything I'll come back. But it'll probably be during the night so leave the door unlocked for me, alright?"

"Yes of course." Replied Phil

With that said Bam took a deep breath and headed out the door. He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do once he got there, but he didn't care. He was just going out on his own to put his new identity to the test.

Bam had been walking through the streets of West Chester for most of the afternoon. He walked around nonchalantly seeing if anyone would recognize him. He was a little surprised over some of the reactions he got. A lot of people ignored him like he was just another face in the crowd, while some people stared at him strangely as he passed them by. He wasn't sure if the strange looks were because he looked familiar to them or if they were because of his general appearance. At one point he had got himself something to eat and then sat down on the sidewalk in front of Fairman's Skate Shop to eat it. As he sat there eating a few people passing him by mistook him for a bum and threw money at him. He started to protest, wanting to tell then that he didn't need their money but then he grinned and pocketed the money instead. He shook his head and laughed to himself, thinking about how funny it was that people thought he was just some random bum sitting there on the sidewalk. He had no idea that his disguise would fool people quite that much.

Once he was finished eating he stood up and began to dust himself off. With his head down he took a step forward and accidentally ran into someone who was walking into Fairman's. Bam looked up at the guy.

"Oh I' so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's ok. I wasn't paying much attention either." The guy said before walking into the store

Bam began to walk away. He stopped and turned around to look at the store. This store was once a big part of his life; his _old_ life. He began to walk back to the store and froze in his spot. In the window was something that he didn't notice while he sat there. There was a sign next to a cardboard cut out of Bam's image. The sign and cut out was a special memorial for Bam. There were even a few roses placed in front of the sign that were left there by mourning fans. Seeing this gave him chills. He hated what he had put everyone through by faking his death, and he was beginning to regret it. But at the time when he did it, it made a world of sense to him.

He turned away from the store once again and started walking away. The bells above the door chimed as the door opened. The guy Bam had bumped into poked his head out the door.

"Hey you!" Bam turned around and pointed to himself "Yeah, come here I want to talk to you."

Bam walked up to the guy "Ok what do you want?"

"You looking for work?"

"I uh… not really but I guess I could use a job."

"Well would you like to hand out these fliers? I'll pay you."

"Uh… sure I guess I could do that. How much you paying me for this?"

"Um… 10 bucks?"

"Alright I'll take it."

The guy handed him a big stack of fliers "There you hand these out. And if you do a good job maybe I can talk my boss into giving you a better job here."

"Ok thanks."

He held his hand out "I'm Luke Bailey."

Bam shook his hand and quickly came up with a name "Aaron Lewis."

"I haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from?"

"Uh, well… I sort of roam around. Just wandered into town here and thought it was a pretty nice looking place."

"You don't actually live any where?"

"Yeah, no."

"Yeah, no?'

"I sort of live everywhere. Where ever I can find a place to stay I'll stay there. But usually not for very long." He grinned

"So you're like a nomad then?"

"Yeah pretty much." Bam snickered

He didn't think that his story would be that believable, having just made it up on the spot, but he sold it well. The two of them stood there talking for a few minutes. After a little bit Bam noticed that Luke was focusing quite a bit on his face, especially when he smiled or laughed. Bam had made sure to try to disguise his voice a little by sounding more laid back and dragging out his speech a little, hoping that it wouldn't give him away. He was in the middle of a sentence when Luke stopped him.

"I'm sorry I keep staring at you. It's just that… you seem so familiar to me. Almost like we've met before."

Bam swallowed, starting to feel like he had been caught "Well maybe you have seen me before. I'm always on the move. I'm bound to run into the same people here and there."

"Yeah that's true." Luke paused "Oh shit I better be getting to work. And you should as well. You've got a lot of fliers to hand out there."

Bam snickered "Yeah."

Luke went back inside the store and Bam walked away to hand out the fliers. As bam was passing them out he grinned to himself a little. His first day out he had already met someone he could be friends with, and no one recognized him. He even got a small job and there was a possibility that he was going to be able to have a better one. Not that he was hurting for money, but he thought it would be a nice change to actually work for a living, especially since he was trying to be someone else. Just walking around the town passing the fliers out for the skate shop made him feel good; like he was going to be able to pull off this new identity without any trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Bam walked into the optometrist's office and went right up to the front counter. The receptionist was busy looking through files on the computer screen in front of her and had the phone receiver resting on her shoulder. She quickly glanced up at Bam over the top of her glass and then looked back at the computer screen and went back to talking on the phone.

"Excuse me Ma'am?"

She held her hand over the receiver and looked at Bam again "I'm sorry we don't give handouts here."

Bam sighed "No you don't understand I want to talk to the doctor."

"He's busy with a patient. You may sit over there and wait." She pointed over toward a row of chairs

Bam nodded his head and walked over to the chairs to sit down. The soft oldies music coming through the speakers above began to annoy him. He glanced over at the small table next to his chair and looked at the stack of old magazines. The magazines consisted of "National Geographic" and "Highlights"; neither magazine he wanted to look at, nor would he be caught dead looking at. Bam looked up when he saw the doctor and another person walk out of the examining room. The doctor briefly spoke to the person, telling them about their new glasses or whatever. The patient left and then the doctor looked over at Bam. Bam stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if I could talk to you in private."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um, no, but this is important."

"Ok follow me into my examining room."

The doctor and Bam walked back into the small dark room. Bam was told to take a seat, which he did. The doctor pulled up a stool by Bam.

"Now… what exactly is this about?"

Bam took off his sunglasses "I was wondering if I could get fitted for some contacts."

"I can do that for you right now. Would you also need an eye exam?"

"No. I actually need non-prescription ones. Colored lenses actually."

"So you only want to change the color of your eyes?" Bam nodded his head "Okay… Do you have any color in mind?"

"Not really. Just anything but blue."

"Well I have a color chart that you can look at."

"Ok."

The doctor brought over the color chart of all the colors he had to choose from for his contacts. Bam looked it over for a little nit before picking the right color. The doctor then brought over a special machine that allowed him to measure the exact shape and size of Bam's eyes.

Minutes later Bam had ordered a few pairs of brown tinted contacts for himself. As he left the building he put his sunglasses on and began to walk down the sidewalk towards Fairman's. Once he got there Luke was just about to go inside. Luke looked at him and smiled.

"Aaron! I was hoping you'd come by today."

"You were?"

"Yeah, my boss has agreed to give you an interview for a more permanent job here."

"Oh really? That's cool."

"Yeah, well, come in and you can wait for him. He shouldn't be too long."

Bam and Luke went inside the store where they talked some more. Luke talked about how he would need another roommate at his apartment soon, which caught Bam's interest. After a few minutes Luke's boss showed up and gave Bam an interview. Bam really impressed him, even though most of the information he gave about himself was completely made up. However, his lies were very believable and landed him the job at the shop. Bam was even impressed with how well his lies played off.

Bam shook his new boss's hand with a smile "Thank you so much for giving me this job. I assure you that I won't let you down."

"No, thank you. I needed the help. Can you start next week?"

"Of course I can."

"Great." He grinned at Bam before walking away

Luke looked at Bam "I think this is going to be fun working with you here."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me get the job. Gives me a reason to stay in this town." He smirked "So… about this roommate thing…"

"You interested in staying?"

"Well I'd like to check out your apartment before I decide anything."

"Of course. You going anywhere else today?"

"Um… well not really. When are you off work? I'll come by here then and I'll go with you to your apartment to check things out."

"I work until 5."

"Cool. I'll come back. Oh and thanks again for helping me with the job."

"No problem. Oh hey you'll also get to meet my current roommate. You might like him, he's pretty cool."

"Oh ok. Well I'll let you get back to work. See ya later."

He walked out the door and took to the streets once more. He wasn't sure where he'd go or what he'd do for the rest of the day, but he knew he'd find something to do. As he walked around he spotted a payphone. He smiled to himself as he called April to tell her about the day he was having so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Bam stood right outside Fairman's waiting for Luke. He checked his watch and saw that he was a few minutes early. He would have gone inside to wait but he would have just wound up standing around doing nothing like he was doing then. The only difference was, he would be standing around and doing nothing inside. Luke came out of the store with a skateboard in his hand and greeted Bam.

"Sorry I don't have a car. I ride this to work." He said while holding his skateboard up  
"That's ok. I'm used to walking everywhere any way."  
"Ok well let's go then."

Luke's apartment wasn't too far of a walk away from the store. Bam had been walking around all day, for the second day in a row, so he was getting used to walking around a lot like he had told Luke. When they got inside the apartment they were greeted by a very easily recognizable herbal smell. Luke snickered and softly said something about his roommate hitting the bong.

"Ok so here's the kitchen area. There's a bedroom and half bath down that way. Which you'll probably use. Down that way is the other two bedrooms and the full bathroom, there's the living room area and there's the Q on the couch."  
"Q on the couch?"  
"Yeah. My roommate," He pointed to the grungy looking hippie dude who was lying in the couch strumming an acoustic guitar "Quentin. Something no apartment can do without."  
"A filthy guitar playing hippie?" Bam asked with a grin  
"Exactly. Hey Q! Get your ass up and come over here."

Quentin, or Q as Luke called him, had long dark brown hair that was in various sizes of dreadlocks. (Bam thought to himself that if Dico was there he would have said something about Quentin's hair being filthier than all of Rake put together.) He wore a plain light brown t-shirt that was wrinkled, had a few small holes in it and some sort of stain on the front. His jeans were no better, being faded, ripped and dirty. The bottoms of the pants were once belled nicely but it looked as though they had been stepped on and ripped and was dirty from walking through grass and lots of dirt. He had broad sideburns that attached to a shaggy, yet somewhat short beard. He looked up at Luke and Bam and then sat his guitar on the floor. (Bam noticed that upon a second look, the guitar had three of its strings.) Quentin stood up and shook what looked to be seeds and sterns from pot, off of his shirt before going over to Bam and Luke.

"I see you brought some company with ya. And I didn't get a chance to tidy up first." He laughed and then took off his shirt and shook it out before putting it back on "There that's better." He shook Bam's hand "Quentin Marks, But everyone calls me Q and I hope you do the same. Nice to meet ya buddy."  
"Uh, yeah. I'm Aaron Lewis."  
"Let me ask you a question Aaron Lewis. Do you blaze?"  
"Blaze?"  
"Get high."  
"Um… no not really."  
"Oh alrighty. Would be cool if you did. But would it bother you if I got high?"  
"I guess not. Whatever you do is your business."  
"Heh great. That's a good thing because I'm already high." He laughed  
"Yeah no shit." Bam snickered  
"Oh well make yourself comfortable, Aaron." Luke said

Bam sat his backpack down on the floor and walked over to the couch. Luke sat down in the chair next to the couch and turned on the TV. Q walked over to where Bam sat and pointed at him with a grin.

"You're alright, dude." He sat down next to Bam and picked up the bong and lighter that sat on the small coffee table. He turned his head toward the hallway closet to them "Hey sweetheart! Come out here and meet my new buddy!"  
"She's here?" Luke quietly asked

A girl with long red hair and a flowing purple tie-died hippie skirt came spinning slowly out of a bedroom. She stopped and sat on the floor near Bam's feet and looked at him with a smile. Bam had to do a double take when he first saw her, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The only thing, as she sat there, that covered her breasts was her hair. She laughed and placed a hand on Bam's knee.

"Hey babydoll. I'm Domi. Domi Cooper."  
"Uh yeah hi."

Q reached his head out for her to take, pulling her up onto his lap.

"Sweetheart," He said while pointing at Bam "That's my new buddy, Aaron. Actually he's Luke's new buddy. But of course you know once some one meets me, they become my buddy."  
She nodded and looked at Bam, leaning in closer towards him; she placed a hand on his shoulder "Everybody loves Q. He's the man. He knows what goes down in this town."  
"Oh really?" Bam asked trying to sound intrigued despite the fact that he felt a little uncomfortable by having some strange topless girl's hand on his shoulder  
"Yeah that's what they say." Q answered before taking a hit off the bong  
"So, uh, Q… what do you do for a living? Anything?"  
"I'm a highpricedlawyer." He said quickly while holding smoke in his mouth. He coughed and let the smoke out slowly

Bam laughed, which caused a chain reaction. It wasn't long at all before Bam relaxed and felt really comfortable around them. He even forgot about the fact that Domi chose to go without a shirt the whole time she was there. She did, however, put a shirt on finally once she was about to leave. As she was leaving she went over to Bam and told him how nice it was to meet him and how she wanted to give him dreadlocks the next time she saw him. She then blew them all kisses and walked out the door. After she left Bam leaned closer to Luke and whispered.

"So uh, Domi… Is she Q's girlfriend?"  
"Uh… well actually I'm not sure. No one is. I don't think even Q and Domi are sure. But if Q _was_ to have a steady girlfriend, it would be Domi."  
"I see."  
"Why'd you ask?"  
"No reason. Just curious." And that was one of the very few things he said since he met Luke and his friends that wasn't a lie

A little later when the three of them were turning in for the night, Bam picked up his backpack and went into the empty bedroom. The room was empty except for two mattresses stacked up in the corner for a bed. There was no blanket or pillow, which at that point didn't bother Bam much. He was tired and just glad to have something to sleep on for the night. He sat on the "bed" and slipped his shoes off. He took his pants and jacket off, leaving them in a pile on the floor, and then removed his sunglasses. As he lay back, he placed a hand behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. Everything in his new life seemed to be going rather well. He felt like he could enjoy his new life and for once in a long time, he was actually happy. He closed his eyes, thinking about his day and the new friends he had made, and awaited the new day as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

April woke up and listened nervously to the sounds of banging and rustling downstairs. She heard what sounded like someone tripping over something and then cursing quietly to themselves. A slight grin formed on her lips as she let out a sigh of relief once she realized that this intruder coming into the house late at night was only Bam. She got out of bed and pulled her robe on before going downstairs.

"Bam!" She called out a little above a whisper "Bam! What are you doing?"

"I came to get something. Who was the smart ass to put that kitchen stool right in front of the back door like that? It's so dark in here I couldn't see it and fell right on my fucking face."

"Yeah, sorry Bam. You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Can we turn on a light already?"

"Oh yeah sure." She snickered lightly before flipping the light switch on the wall

She almost had to step back once she saw Bam in the light. His hair was done up in dreadlocks, which really took her by surprise.

"What is it?" He asked when he caught her staring at him

"I just wasn't expecting your hair to look like that. Haven't you washed it?"

Bam rolled his eyes "Yes, actually, I have washed it. But my new friend, Domi, put dreadlocks in it for me. She thought they would look good on me. I don't mind them I guess. They go along with the rest of my new identity."

"I see… so didja come up with a new name?"

"Yep. People now know me as Aaron Lewis."

"Why did you pick that name?"

He shrugged "I dunno. It was just picked a random. I didn't really care at the time."

"Are you, or Aaron rather, making many new friends?"

"Yeah I've met this guy, Luke. He helped me get a job at Fairman's. He's also letting me stay at his apartment too. Oh and he has this really cool roommate named Q."

"Q?"

"Yeah well his name is Quentin but everyone calls him Q. I think he prefers is but he doesn't mind if you call him Quentin"

"Ah. Any one else?"

"There's Domi, who did my hair like I said. She's sort of Q's girlfriend I guess. Well no one's really sure if she's his girlfriend but no one cares."

"You really like them?"

"So far they're pretty cool. Not people I would normally hang out with but, yeah, I like them a lot. They're a lot of fun."

"Great. So what are you doing here again?"

"I had to get something. Did a package come for me? Or Aaron rather?"

"Um… yes I believe so. Hold on. I think there's something upstairs. Let me get it."

April walked back upstairs while Bam stayed there in the kitchen to wait. Moments later she came back down with a small package in her hands.

"What is this anyway?"

"Well you know how you said my eyes would give me away?" He asked as he took the package from her

"Yes I do."

"Well…" He began to open the package "I figured that I couldn't wear sunglasses all day everyday, especially since I'm going to be working an actual job now. So I stopped by the eye doctor and got fitted for some contacts." He pulled out two smaller white boxes. One box had an "L" written on it, and the other box had an "R"

"You got contacts?"

"Yeah. They're non-prescription colored contacts."

"What color did you get?"

"Brown."

"Oh I'd have to see them."

"Right now?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Bam reached into the package and pulled out a box of contact solution. He took the three smaller boxes and carried them into the bathroom. A little while and a lot of cursing later, Bam walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok they're in. Fucking finally. I'll have to get used to putting something in my eyes all the time."

"Come stand in the light so I can see you better." She smiled and clapped her hands together

Bam walked up to her with his head down. She placed her hands on him, guiding him over to a spot where she would be able to see him the best. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking directly at her.

"Oh wow…"

"You hate them."

"I don't hate them. It's just I'm not used to seeing your eyes so… dark."

"And brown."

"Yes and brown. With the rest of your appearance. I think they look really good on you. Of course I like your eyes better blue, but I'll just have to get used to seeing them brown."

"Yeah same here."

He went back into the bathroom to take the contacts out. When he came back he had the boxes in his hands and then he packed them in his backpack.

"Well I gotta go. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Ok sweetie. Good luck with your new eyes."

He snickered "Yeah, thanks." He said before heading out the door


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It was Bam's first full day at his new job. A few young customers came in and wound up staring at him. They stared at him part in awe and part in confusion. One young boy, who looked to be about six and was dressed in clothes that had Bam's name, logo and likeness all over them, froze dead in his tracks with wide fearful eyes. He shook and his voice squeaked as he managed to quietly ask him if he was Bam Margera. Bam sighed and sadly shook his head "no", thus disappointing and yet relieving the boy who thought that his idol had returned from the dead.

Bam felt bad for letting his youngest fans down. Not only did they have to deal with their idol "going to heaven" (as kindly put by their parents) but now they had to deal with the fact that this new guy working at the skate shop looked and sounded quite a bit like their idol. This also gave Bam a bad feeling in his stomach. If these kids noticed how much "Aaron" resembled "Bam Margera", then it would be very possible for other people to recognize him as well. He hoped that he could get away with portraying a whole different person for a long time. But he knew inside that it would be really difficult for that to happen.

Bam continued to work like he was, without having to tell any more people that he wasn't "Bam Margera". Luke, who had a day off, walked in with Q and went up to the counter where Bam stood. Bam looked at them and grinned.

"Whoa…" Q said "Never saw you without sunglasses before. I was beginning to wonder if… if you had eyes."

Bam laughed "Yeah maybe these are actually glass."

"That would be cool."

Luke stood across from Bam at the counter and began to drum with his hands. Bam raised an eyebrow at him before turning away to place something upon the shelf behind him. Luke continued pounding out a random beat with his hands until Bam turned around to look at him.

"Dude what are you doin'?"

"Nothin'." Luke answered

"Yeah ok… so did you want something or are you just here to annoy me?"

"Um… a little of both."

They got distracted by a crash as Q and a skateboard knocked over a display. Q stood up with the skateboard in his hand and "dusted" himself off. He looked at Bam and Luke and then at the mess he made on the floor.

"Whoops." He looked at the knocked over display and then at the board "Yeah… that definitely was not a kickflip." He laughed

"Are ya going to clean that up?" Luke asked

"It ain't my job, man."

Bam and Luke rolled their eyes. Bam looked at Luke before going over to pick up the mess.

"So what did you want Luke?" he began to fix the display

"I was wondering if you would want to come with us after you get out of work."

"Come with you where?"

"Well we're going to the skate park for a little bit and then we were going to meet someone up at Rex's. You in?"

"Yeah sure."

"So do you skate at all?"

"Um… not really. I mean I mess around here and there but I don't think I'm that good. Plus I haven't skated in a long time."

"That's ok. I suck at it. It'll make it better for me knowing that someone else sucks at it too." He grinned, causing Bam to laugh

"So how much longer are you working?"

"I'll be off in about half an hour."

"Great. Hey Q you think we'd run into Angela at the park?"

Q smirked "When is Angela i_not/i _there?"

"Yeah good question."

"Who's Angela?" Bam asked

"Oh you'll meet her when we get to the skate park."

The three of them stood around at the skate park with boards in their hands and looked around at the place. It seemed like ages since Bam was last at this place, and since he even was able to go out and actually skate. Bam felt nervous like he was there just learning how to skate all over again. He also was scared that once he started skating in front of other people, and if he didn't show that he had been out of practice, that someone would be able to somehow recognize him by his skating. In a way it was kind of a long shot that this possibility would happen, but in another way there might have been someone there who was familiar with Bam's personal style. He managed to shake some of this fear and take a breath before he began skating.

He knew right away just how out of practice he had been. It actually made him glad that he wasn't doing as well as he normally would have done, because of what he told Luke about his skating skills. Luke began skating as well while Q stayed back and made it look as though he was practicing kickflips. Bam and Luke laughed at themselves and together over how bad they were skating.

During a break Bam looked up and saw a girl that he never noticed around any skate park before. He couldn't believe that he never saw her before because she was incredible. Bam could not take his eyes off of her as she skated.

"Hey Luke, who's that girl over there?"

"Oh that's Angela. She's here all the time. Practically lives here." He grinned

"Wow. She's fucking amazing. Is she sponsored?"

"No I really don't think so."

"Damn shame because she should be."

They stood back and watched Angela skate for a while. Once she stopped, Q went up to her and started talking to her. He then brought her over to where Bam and Luke were.

"My lady, I'd like to introduce you to a real cool cat." Q said as he held an arm loosely around her shoulder. He held his hand out toward Bam "Angela Mega, meet Aaron Lewis. He's mine and Luke's new roommate."

"Oh he's the new roommate?" She grinned and shook Bam's hand "Nice to finally meet you. Heard some things about you."

"Like what?" Bam smirked a little

"Oh just that you're a really cool guy and you make Q laugh. Well that's not a hard feat to achieve."

Bam snickered "Yeah I guess not. I've been watching you skate. You're really impressive."

"Thanks. Hey do you skate? I didn't notice if you were or not."

"Well, uh, depends on what you call skating." Bam laughed "I'm not doing so well today. I don't really skate enough to be any good."

"Well we'll work on that. The longer you're around me the better you'll be on the skateboard. I can show you some things if you'd like."

Bam grinned "As good as you are I might have to take you up on your offer."

"Great. We'll start now."

"i_Now/i_ now?"

"You got things to do?"

"No not really. What the hell. We could do this now."

"Great."

Angela and Bam began to skate together. Bam tried hard to make it seem as though he really did need her help learning certain tricks that he already had mastered years ago. He had to dumb himself down enough to where he didn't seem like a complete inept idiot. He also had to try not to improve too much at once as she "taught" him things. While they skated together they also talked and laughed about things. Bam was really glad to be meeting people he felt he could be real close friends with. These new friends made his new life feel much more worthwhile to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

All four of them left the skate park and went into Rex's. They walked in laughing and joking and getting along like they all had been friends for years. Much like if Bam was hanging out with his old group of friends, or the old "CKY Crew" that he used to hang out with all the time. Luke spotted two girls who were sitting at the front counter.

"Hey! Maxine! Sara!" he called out, getting the girls' attention

The two girls looked back, both smiling from ear to ear and waved them over. The second Bam saw the face of one of the two girls his stomach sank into his shoes. He tried to smile and act like normal and ignore this bad feeling that made his stomach churn. The four of them went over to the two girls and greeted them.

"Aaron this is Maxine Taurus." Luke said, pointing toward the girl closest to him "Maxine this is my roommate Aaron Lewis."  
Maxine stood up and gave Bam a hug, which took him by surprise "Nice to meet you Aaron."  
"Um…" Bam looked at Luke  
"Don't worry; she hugs everyone when she meets them."  
"Oh…"

Bam pulled away from Maxine and smiled lightly at her before looking at Luke again. Luke put a hand on the other girl's back and grinned.

"And this is Maxine's lovely best friend, and one of my best friends, Sara Chase."

_'No no no… not her…'_ Bam thought to himself.

Sara turned away from the counter and stood up. This was the first time Bam had seen that she was about eight months pregnant. This caused him to feel sick all over again. The feeling he had before had grown much worse. He hoped that this was one big coincidence but inside he now knew for sure that this was the girl that he had got pregnant. He just nodded and smiled at Sara.

"Very nice to meet you."  
She placed a hand on her stomach and grinned "Nice to meet you too Aaron. I hope to become good friends with you."  
"That would be nice. I mean if you're just as cool as my other new friends, then I would be more than glad to be friends with you." He smiled

They all sat there at Rex's for a while, hanging out and talking. Bam, even though at first he had to try to calm his nerves and stomach and keep a smile on his face while he did so, spent most of the time talking to Sara. As he talked to her be began to feel more and more at ease around her. He was able to pretend that he was just meeting her for the first time, and soon he almost forgot that he had once slept with her many months prior. He felt as though they were meant to run into each other again. A couple times he caught himself looking down at her stomach with a soft smile, and having the urge to place his hand on it. He was beginning to feel good knowing that his child was in there, but he tried not to let it show. The hard part about knowing that it was his child was the fact that he couldn't let anyone know that it was his, especially Sara.

At one point Bam looked up and saw that the others had moved away from him and Sara, giving them a little privacy. He had to wonder if they had planned on hooking him up with Sara ahead of time, or if it was just coincidental. He really didn't care either way. It surprised him that, this being only the second time he was with her (the first time him being drunk and carelessly sleeping with her), he was already beginning to develop feelings for her. He wasn't sure if these were actual feelings for her or if he was just happy over the thought that he might actually get to be around his baby once it was born. (It even surprised him a lot that he felt like he wanted to be around his baby after it was born, when before the mere thought of him being a father scared the hell out of him) Either way he felt good about being around Sara right then.

Bam looked at Sara and smiled. He swallowed, suddenly feeling his nerves act up again. This time his nerves were acting up for a different reason than before. This time he was nervous for what he was about to ask her.

"Sara I…" He paused "This may seem weird that I would ask you this so soon but um… are you seeing anyone?"  
"You mean am I dating anyone or do you mean am I in a relationship with someone?"  
"Well… either I guess."  
"Well then the answer is no."  
Bam let out a slight sigh of relief "So um… would it bother you if I asked you out on a date some time?"  
"No it wouldn't bother me if you asked me out on a date."  
Bam snickered "Ok let me rephrase that. Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime soon?"  
"Do you normally ask out pregnant girls?" She grinned  
Bam grinned and blushed slightly "No you're actually the first one I asked."  
She laughed "You're cute Aaron. I wouldn't mind going out on a date with you. But how about this first. How would you like to come by my apartment so we can hang out and talk some more just the two of us?"  
"Um sure that would be nice."  
"Then if we still want to we can talk about this date some more."  
"Ok." He smiled with the urge to kiss her on the cheek "That sounds great."  
"Great. Well I'm ready to go now if you want."  
"Ok yeah sure."

Bam stood up and then helped her up as well. They went over to where the rest of their friends were and let them know that they were leaving. Then, once they had both said goodbye to their friends, they left and headed for Sara's apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The living room in Sara's apartment didn't really have much in the line of furniture. There were two soft bean bag chairs and a pile of colorful decorative throw pillows against the far wall on top of a soft padded rug. Bam lay in the pile of pillows with an arm around Sara's shoulders. Sara rested her head on Bam's chest and snuggled close to him. Bam sighed happily as he glanced up at the ceiling, thinking. Sara looked at him and smiled before taking Bam's free hand and placing it on her stomach. He looked at his hand on her stomach and smiled. The two of them felt so cozy and content lying there with each other.

Sara, the self proclaimed proud bohemian, sat up and smiled. She took her hand painted barrette, which she painted herself, out of her long wavy brown hair, letting it all tumble around her shoulders.

"That's better." She said as she tossed the barrette aside

She started to get up but Bam sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get up. What do you need?"

"I was going to light some inscents."

"Well I can do that. You stay put."

"Aaron you're sweet."

Bam grinned as he stood up. He walked over to where an inscent burner sat upon a shelf and placed an inscent stick in it. As he lit it, he looked back at Sara and smiled. She straightened out her short flowered hippie mini dress and smiled back at him. He went back over to her and sat on the pillows next to her. Leaning in closer to her he smiled some more and looked into her eyes.

"I hope this isn't too forward of me right now but um… I really can't help it."

"Help what?"

"This." He kissed her lightly on the lips

He pulled away slightly and looked into her slate gray eyes. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled. She gazed back into Bam's eyes and then placed a hand on the side of his face to bring him closer to where his lips were resting on hers once again. The kiss lingered and Bam allowed his tongue to graze across the top of Sara's lips. As the kiss grew deeper they held each other closer. Bam at one point rested a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. He patted her stomach and smiled before kissing her some more. Sara tangled her fingers within Bam's blonde dreadlocks and slid her other hand up under his shirt just above his waist. Fearing that she would lift his shirt and see his tattoos he quickly moved her hand out from under his shirt and tugged his shirt snuggly down over the top of his pants.

"What's the matter Aaron?"

"I'm just really self conscious of my body."

"How come? You don't seem like you have anything to worry about with the great shape that you're in."

"I-I know. It's just that I was in a car accident a few years ago and it left these awful scars on my body. So I keep myself covered up all the time."

"Oh it's ok. I understand."

"I, uh… I'm a little embarrassed to ask this since I'm the one who started it. But um… do you mind if we just talked for now?"

"No I don't mind. So you'd rather we took things slow and got to know each other first?"

Bam nodded his head "Normally I wouldn't care much if I rushed things with someone, since I'm always on the move. But I figure I'm going to be here for a while, so I would like to take the time to get to someone as special and as beautiful as you are. I really do hope we can build up this friendship."

"And hopefully go further than being friends?"

"When the time is right, yes." He smiled with a slight laugh

"You still plan on taking me out on a date then?"

He smirked "Maaaaaaybe."

She laughed "Well when you make up your mind and ask me out then I'll say yes."

"Great." He laughed and then kissed her again

They both laughed and Bam fell forward into the pillows. Sara picked up a pillow next to her and his Bam in the head with it.

"Hey!" Bam laughed and lifted his head to look at her "What was that for?"

She shrugged with an exaggerated fake innocent look "What was what for?"

Bam snickered and reached for another pillow "You're gonna get it now."

"What are you gonna do, Aaron?" She grinned

"Hmm?"

"What are you gonna do?"

Bam just grinned and hit her with the pillow and then laughed. She pushed the pillow off of her and looked at him.

"What was that for?"

He imitated her previous innocent act "What was what for?"

The two of them started laughing together. They laughed and joked and began talking some more. While they talked they began snuggling amongst the pillows some more. Bam looked at his watch after a while and let out a slight sigh.

"I would like to stay longer but I really have to go now."

"Oh you have to go now?" She pouted slightly

Bam nodded "Yeah I have work in the morning." He leaned in closer to her and kissed her one the cheek "So are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes I am." She grinned a little

"Good. Because I'd like to take you out to dinner."

She smiled "I would like that."

"So… I'll see you around eight tomorrow night then?"

"That sounds real good."

"I'll give you a call when I get out of work." He kissed her cheek again and patted her stomach before standing up

He walked over to the door and turned to look at her. He then smiled and waved at her before walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Bam opened the car door for Sara and then went around to the passenger side after she got in the car. He opened the door for himself and looked in at Sara.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Why? Because I'm pregnant? Aaron I've been driving just about every day since I got pregnant, I'm fine."

"Ok just thought I would be nice and offer to drive."

He got into the car and buckled the seatbelt. As Sara began to drive Bam snickered a little to himself. She glanced at him and grinned.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing. Just that I asked you out on this date, but you're the one who's taking me."

She grinned "Yeah it is kind of funny how that worked out."

Sitting at the restaurant just the two of them was a nice change of pace for them both. At first Bam felt a little nervous around Sara, not knowing exactly what to say to her. He didn't want to say the wrong thing or something that could give him away. He didn't know why, but something about being at the restaurant with her made talking to her seem so much different and harder to do.

"So um… you call yourself a bohemian…" She grinned at him before he continued "But you drive a car. What's up with that?"

She snickered "Well one thing there are no rules around that say bohemians can't drive cars."

He grinned "Yeah I guess not."

"Another thing, especially with me being pregnant right now, I can't exactly walk everywhere I need to go."

"That's true."

"But here's the thing about the car I drive. It runs on vegetable oil."

"Vegetable oil?"

"Yes. See, it's cheap, you can get it pretty much anywhere, you can go much farther on the gallon, and here's the best part; it doesn't pollute the air."

"Wow really?"

"Yes really. These are just little things you learn along the way. There are all kinds of cars now being made where they can run on vegetable oil. More people should drive these cars."

Bam smiled as he listened to her talk. He really enjoyed listening to everything that she was passionate about. It made him feel more comfortable and he was no longer worried about not knowing what to talk to her about. The date went on for a little while and things were going real well between the two of them. Bam was about to lean across the table to give her a kiss when someone called out Sara's name. They both looked up and Sara smiled broadly when they saw a grungy looking guy, who looked like he could have been Q's brother, approached their table. The guy went right up to Sara and gave her a hug and a kiss.

This intruding guy and Sara began talking to each other in almost a flirty way, causing a great deal of jealousy in Bam. Bam couldn't take sitting there watching Sara and this guy talking and doing cute playful little things with each other any longer. Right as the guy was about to give her a kiss bam slammed his fork down onto the table, causing Sara and the guy jump and look at him. Bam frowned as he was moving from being jealous to mad.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" The guy asked

"What do I mean." Bam scoffed "We're obviously on a date here and you come up to her and start kissing on her and flirting with her like I'm not even here. You're lucky I didn't slam you to the floor the moment you put your scummy lips on her in front of me!"

"Chill out man. I'm really sorry."

"_Sorry_?"

"Aaron relax." Sara said calmly

"Relax? Some other guy is all over you while I'm on a date with you and you're telling me to relax?"

"Aaron please just calm down. Aaron I'm sorry that this happened like this. I should have done things differently."

"You mean not practically make out with someone other than me?"

"Stop being so jealous, Aaron. You're the one who wanted to take things slow and be friends right now." Sara paused and took a breath "Aaron this is Sean. He's a real good friend of mine."

"_Only_ a good friend?" Bam rolled his eyes

"Well, no, we used to date for a little while. But seriously Aaron, you have nothing to worry about or be jealous over with him."

"I do when my date is interrupted."

"Once again, man, I'm very sorry. I really didn't realize you were on a date with her." Sean said

It took Bam all he had not to let his anger get the best of him. He wanted to punch Sean's face in from the moment he went up to Sara. He also wanted to get up and storm out of the restaurant. But he didn't want to ruin anything with Sara by becoming his typical asshole self in front of her, especially so soon in their new relationship. He had a feeling right then as he tried to calm down that his relationship with Sara would have more problems to come. The main problem he feared that he would have to face was; what would happen once Sara found out who he really was? He really hoped that he would be able to keep her and everyone else fooled, but it also hurt him inside that he had to keep the truth from Sara, knowing that she was pregnant with his baby. The last thing that he wanted to do was hurt her but he knew that that would almost be inevitable.

Sean left after about a minute, leaving Sara and Bam to go back to their date. Even though Sean was gone, Bam couldn't help his uneasy feeling. He tried to act as though he was happy the remainder of the date but all he could think about was Sean and Sara, and of him kicking Sean's ass. He had no idea that he would ever become so jealous of someone, but Sean made him feel that way. He just didn't like knowing that he wouldn't be the only potential lover Sara, and he hated feeling this way for many reasons.

After the date had ended, and Bam had brought Sara back o her apartment, Bam stood by her door and kissed her goodnight. Then with a heavy sigh he headed back to Luke's apartment. He didn't say a word to or look at Luke or Q as he passed by them once he entered the apartment, he just went into his room. He closed the door tight and then walked over to the bed and collapsed on top of it. Curling up on his side he held onto his legs and stared at the wall. Many thoughts were moving through his mind and all kinds of emotions were overwhelming him all at once. He kept thinking about Sara and about Sean being with her. He thought about the strong feelings he was developing for her. He thought about what would happen once she discovered his secret. He worried about what it would do to her, and to himself if his secret wound up hurting her so much that she wouldn't even want to be with him. He felt like he didn't want these feelings he had for her because they were going to ruin everything for him. He hated everything that just knowing Sara was putting him through.

Bam sat up and grabbed his backpack. Opening the bag he pulled out his contact case. As soon as he removed his contacts he whimpered and tears began to fall from his eyes. He then curled up again, hugging himself as he cried. As emotional as he was right then, the only thing that he could do was cry himself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

There he sat on the cement in front of a skate ramp. He hung his head low as he pushed a skateboard back and forth in front of him with his hand. From the very moment that he had opened his eyes that morning Bam was miserable. He was surprised that he dragged himself out of bed let alone to the skate park. He didn't feel like skating very much once he got there because every time he would start skating Sara would pop into his thoughts and he would get sick to his stomach. Angela skated up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why so glum?"

Bam sighed and looked at her. He shook his head "I dunno. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"So I take it you wouldn't be up for a lesson then?"

She pushed her skateboard away from her with her foot and sat next to Bam. He looked down again and stared at his skateboard. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin and then held the coin out toward Bam.

"Quarter for your thoughts?"

He grinned a little "Isn't it supposed to be a penny?"

"Yeah but all I have is a quarter." She grinned and Bam managed to let out a small laugh. She lightly pushed on his shoulder "There you go. That's what I like to see. You do look better when you laugh. Now care to tell me what's bothering you?"

Bam sighed "It's just that… I really like Sara, and I think she likes me. And last night we went out to dinner together."

"Well that should be a good thing right?"

He looked at her "On the middle of dinner I had the pleasure of meeting Sean." He rolled his eyes and looked away

"Uh oh… so something happened with Sean didn't it?"

"Yeah… no… sort of. It was more with Sara than it was Sean. The thing is Sean goes up to her and starts kissing on her and stuff, and it's really pissing me off. Then Sara tells me not to get jealous of him. But it's like… dude he interrupted out date and you're acting like you're with him and that I don't even matter. How the hell am I supposed to not be jealous over that? Normally I'm not a real jealous person, but this time was different."

"So what did you do?"

"I did… nothing. I wanted to kick Sean's ass but I did nothing. Actually I told him off but Sara made me feel stupid for doing that. I feel like I should have done something though…"

"Aw Aaron. From what I know about you, you're a real nice guy and for Sara's sake right now it's probably best that you didn't do anything."

"Yeah I guess…" he looked at her "So this Sean guy… is he… I mean would you know if he's the father of her baby?"

"Sean? Oh man I don't know. Sara never really said who the father was."

"Ok well I guess what I really want to know is… has he ever slept with her?"

"They used to go out so I'd only assume that they slept together. But don't go by my word. You might want to ask Maxine about that one if you don't want to come out and ask Sara."

Bam nodded "Ok."

"So is that the only thing on your mind?"

"No actually, but that's all that I want to share."

"That's ok. So… You feel good enough to skate?"

"Yeah I guess I could do that." He stood up and grinned "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For caring enough to talk to me."

She grinned as she stood up "No problem." She patted him on the back and grabbed her board "Let's go skate."

As Angela gave Bam his "skate lesson" it took all Bam had in order to be able to concentrate. He knew that he was doing worse than usual, even worse for "Aaron's" standards. Angels commented about it to him but Bam didn't pay attention to it. He couldn't tell her everything that was on his mind right then.

He was suddenly filled with a world of regrets, causing his to end his "lesson" earlier than planned. He regretted faking his own death months ago. He regretted having to lie to the new people he had met and became friends with. He regretted having to constantly hide who he really was from the general public. He regretted no being able to see his old group of friends. Most of all he regretted having to lie to Sara.

After leaving the skate park Bam found himself wandering around town for a while. He didn't know where he was headed and he didn't care. He was just walking around in hopes that it would help him to clear his head. Every single thought seemed to revolve around Sara. If he continued to lie to her then that would also mean that once it was born he would also have to lie to his own baby. It was hard enough having to lie to Sara all the time. It would be even harder for him to lie to his child. His thoughts and guilt were beginning to drive him crazy. He started to walk back toward the apartment, growing weary from the walk and his own thoughts; he was hit with a revelation. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell Sara the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

April swept up the hair into a pile before bringing the trash can over. Being the only one left in the hair salon she was a little startled when she heard the bells above the door chime. She leaned the broom against the barber's chair and turned toward the door.

"I'm sorry but we're closed."

Bam came around the corner and went up to her "It's me Ape."

"Oh Bam!" She smiled and gave him a hug "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to talk to you. I'm glad that you're the only one here right now." He said as he looked around "Oh and I thought that while I was here… would you mind touching up my roots?"

She looked at his hair and saw that his dark brown hair was starting to grow back. She grinned and nodded "Sure. Have a seat." She patted the back of her chair

He sat down and April went into the back room to mix up the bleach for his hair. As she did his hair Bam started telling her about everything he had been going through in the past few weeks. He told her about his job at Fairman's and about how Angela was "teaching him to skate". April couldn't help but laugh over that part. Bam told her about Sara being the mother of his baby and how they ran into Sean while on their date.

"Ok Bam let me wash out your hair." She said before pushing the back of the chair back over the sink

Bam closed his eyes for a second as the warm water rushed through his hair. He looked up at April and saw her grinning at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just that those eyes of yours. I just can't get over seeing them brown like that."

He smirked "How about my blonde dreadlocks?"

"Those are certainly something else Bam. Definitely will take a while to get used to seeing them on you."

"Yeah." He snickered

"So… Bam… you seem to like this Sara quite a bit." She grinned

"Yeah…" He sighed "It sucks too…"

"How come? You don't think she likes you as much as you like her?"

"It's not that… I'm sure she likes me the same… Mom I think I'm falling in love with her but she… she likes iAaron/i. And it's so hard."

"Yeah… I can understand." She grabbed a towel and placed it behind Bam's shoulders as she brought the chair back up "What are you going to do Bam?"

"About Sara?" He sighed "I-I'm really scared… I'm planning on telling her the truth about me but I don't know how. And once I do tell her… how is she going to react? What if she won't want anything to do with me after I do tell her?"

"Bam…" She sighed "I think the best thing you can do right now is trust your instincts. And if this Sara really cares about you then you'll be able to work things out after you tell her."

"God Ape… this is the hardest relationship I have ever been in. I don't want to lose her. Because if I lose her I'll also be losing my child. But the thing is, if I don't tell her, but she figures it out on her own, she'll get hurt because I had been lying to her this whole time." He closed his eyes and rubbed them "I have to stop thinking about this so much. It's giving me a headache."

"Bam just relax. Why don't you go home and clear your head of everything, get a good night's sleep and then when you're ready just talk to Sara."

Bam sighed "Yeah I guess I should try that. I just hope it all works out."

"Knowing you, Bam, things will work out the way that they should."

"Ape I really hope you're right."

They both stood up and Bam wrapped his arms around her. She rubbed his back a little as they stood there in the embrace. Bam slowly pulled away from her.

"Thanks mom… for everything."

"You're welcome Bam." She lightly squeezed his shoulder "You let me know what happens with Sara."

He nodded "Of course. I will."

He hugged her again before turning away to leave the salon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Bam opened his eyes and immediately looked up at the ceiling that was staring back at him. The whole night he had only got about four hours of sleep, and they weren't all in a row. He tried to take April's advice and clear his head and get a good night's sleep, but he quickly discovered that that was easier said than done. The more he tried to get her off his mind the more Sara stayed on it. And not with very little sleep and capability to concentrate he had to get up and go to work.

Work wasn't very easy for him. He seemed to be working in a fog and kept forgetting what he was doing. He was glad once his shift finally ended so he could go home. Right as he left the store, however, Q came walking up to him with Domi in tow.

"Hey Aaron man. 'Ve been looking for you." Q said

"Well… you found me. What's up?"

"You're what's up." He leaned in closer and hushed his voice "Hey man you got any smoke on ya?"

"Um… no."

"That's ok I think I know who does. Anyway when I get some you wanta smoke some with me?"

"What about her?" Bam motioned to Domi

"I _could _smoke with her but I wanted to smoke with you. I haven't done that with you yet."

"I really appreciate it but I'll pass."

"It's cool man. Maybe next time."

"Yeah maybe."

The three of them started walking toward the apartment. As they walked they began talking about random little things. Bam would laugh to himself over some of the things that Q and Domi would spout out once in a while. They continued talking and walking and began to laugh out loud as they walked.

Bam looked up and his laugh and broad smile quickly faded away. A knot formed in his stomach and he suddenly found it hard to swallow. Up ahead of them, coming from the opposite direction, was Dunn. Bam tried to act as though he didn't notice him and carried on the conversation with Q and Domi.

Dunn walked past them and then stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and looked back toward Bam, unable to believe what he saw. He couldn't help but go up to Bam and tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me…"

Bam turned around to look at him "Yeah?"

Dunn stared at him unable to speak. He tried not to look like he was staring at a ghost, which was what he felt like he was doing. He could not take his eyes off of Bam. He managed to compose himself enough to speak.

"I'm sorry for staring at you. It's just… Do I know you? You look so familiar to me…"

Bam shook his head "Um no sorry."

Dunn sighed "Yeah I didn't think so… sorry I bothered you."

Dunn turned away and looked down as he began to walk away. Once he got far enough away from where Bam was, he pulled out his phone and made a call.

"April… you would not believe it. I still can't believe it myself. I'm just walking around through town here and I swear to God I saw this guy who looked just like Bam. Well he had blonde hair, brown eyes, no goatee or mole even… but I swear it looked just like him. He even sounded like Bam too." He paused and sighed "Maybe I was just seeing thins… But man… I almost wish it i_was_/i Bam."

Bam wanted so much to turn back around and confess to Dunn about who he really was. He wanted to be able to tell him when he asked him that they did know each other. It hurt him so much that he couldn't go back and talk to him and hang out with him like they normally would have done. He wanted to be able to just stand somewhere people would see him from any direction and shout out who he really was and everything about how he had been lying to every one and how he even had his own parents lie to everyone for months. He wanted to but he was too scared to.

When they got back to the apartment Bam sat in the chair while Q and Domi hung out on the couch. Q and Domi laughed and kissed once in a while and did playful little things with each other in between taking hits off of a roach that Q found. Seeing them behave this way made Bam yearn for Sara. He knew that the longer he put off seeing her, the harder it would be for him to tell her everything.

He found his thoughts shifting back and forth from Sara to Dunn. He knew that he was bound to run into someone from his old like some time but he never imagined that it would cause him to feel as bad as he was feeling right then. He wanted to give Dunn a call and tell him that he wasn't imagining things when he saw him and that he was sorry that he lied right to his face he wanted, and knew that he should, to call Sara right then and ask her to meet him somewhere where they could talk in private.

Bam stood up and looked around for the phone and Sara's number. Right as he picked up the phone to dial, Luke came into the apartment.

"Hey guys I have some news about a very good friend of ours. Aaron you might be especially interested in this."

Bam looked up at him "What is it?"

"Well I just ran into Maxine on my way home and she told me that Sara had gone into labor earlier this morning."

Bam let out a small gasp "She went into labor?" Luke nodded his head "Do you know where she is? I have to go see her."

Luke told Bam the information that he had and then Bam quickly went out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Bam never felt as nervous as he did while he practically ran through the hallways of the hospital. A couple times he had to make sure that he didn't drop the bouquet of flowers he was carrying. He stopped quickly in the bathroom to check how he looked in the mirror and briefly go over some things in his mind he had planned on telling Sara once he saw her. Taking a deep breath he glanced once more in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

Making his way down the hall Bam stopped to check the room numbers. None of the numbers matched the numbers of Sara's room number which caused Bam's nerves to grow. He passed one room and then turned back to check the numbers again and then he let out a little sigh of relief. A small smile formed on his lips as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the sound of Sara's happy, yet exhausted, voice from inside the room

Bam opened the door and peeked in the room. Sara looked up at him and smiled.

"Aaron!" She sat up "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Well surprise."

He walked in and closed the door. Sara's smile became bigger once Bam approached the bed and handed her the flowers.

"Aaron these flowers…" She smelled them "They're lovely. But you didn't have to bring me anything. Just seeing you is more than enough."

He grinned "I know I didn't have to bring you anything but I couldn't help it." He sat down next to her bed and kissed her on the cheek "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing. And very tired." She looked into his eyes "There's nothing in the world like what I'm feeling right now."

"I bet. So did you have a boy or a girl?"

"I had an incredible and very healthy little girl. You should see her, she's beautiful."

He smiled and felt his heart skip a beat "A girl… wow… What did you name her?"

"Star Bluebell… I haven't decided on a last name yet."

"Why don't you give her, her father's last name?"

The expression on her face fell and she let out a little sigh.

"What's the matter?" Bam asked

"Her father died shortly after I got pregnant."

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't really know him personally all that well. And it's probably for the best since he seemed pretty troubled before he died."

Bam nodded his head a little sadly. She placed a hand over his and looked into his eyes again.

"Aaron I hope you don't think it's too forward of me… I mean we really haven't known each other more than a few weeks but… it feels like we've known each other for a long time… like maybe we were supposed to be together." She squeezed his hand a little

"Where are you going with this?"

"I really want to give Star your last name."

Bam was a little stunned over Sara's request, and yet it made him feel good to hear it.

"M-my name?" She nodded "Well I uh… I really do care about you a lot… but I really think you should give her, her father's last name. After all, what better way to honor his memory?"

"Aaron… I want you to be her father."

He looked down for a moment and then he sighed as he looked back up at her. He couldn't put the truth off any longer.

"Sara I… I have to tell you something. You have to promise not to tell any one about this, and please, please don't let this ruin what we already have with each other or what we could have."

"I promise, Aaron, you can tell me anything."

"Don't get mad please."

"I won't get mad I promise."

He took a deep breath "Sara this is really hard to tell you… I… I'm not who you or everyone else thinks I am. The truth is… I'm Bam Margera, not Aaron Lewis. Months ago I faked my own death and I've been living as a completely different person. And up until now the only ones who knew about it have been my parents. I am truly… deeply sorry that I've been lying to you all this time and I hope that you're able to forgive me."

Sara stared at him. Her expression wasn't upset o hurt or anything; it was more of a blank expression. She looked like she was scanning every bit of his face and body closely. She stared at him for what seemed like and eternity. Bam expected every reaction she could have given him except for this one, so he had no idea what to do. He felt frozen with fear as he sat there looking back at her and waited for her to give some sort of spoken response.

"I… I knew it." She said softly

"You what?'

"Well I didn't _know _for sure, but I had a real strong feeling ever since you kissed me in my apartment. There was only one guy in the world who ever kissed me that way, but for these past few weeks I had been trying to deny this feeling, telling myself that it was impossible. But that feeling just would not go away. And now I know why."

"Sara I… I feel horrible for lying to you this whole time. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

"Aaron… I mean Bam." She grinned slightly "Please don't get yourself so upset. You did what you felt you had to do and I appreciate you finally telling me the truth."

"I can't believe you're taking this so well."

"It will take a little time to get used to but I'm glad that Star will have her father in her life. Bam this means so much to me, you didn't have to tell me this now… you didn't have to care so much about me. But the fact that you did makes me so happy."

"Are you serious?" She nodded with a small smile "Wow… I uh… I have to admit that I didn't expect you to react this way. I actually expected to have my head bit off and for you to hate me for forever. Which is probably what I would deserve from you."

"Bam I could never hate you. I'm actually relieved that you decided to be honest with me. Honesty is a trait that I admire the most in a person."

Bam, although happy to hear what she was saying to him, couldn't believe what he was hearing. He prepared for the worst only to get pretty much rewarded for his honesty. He just hoped that her reaction wasn't still coming from the aftermath of giving birth and that she wouldn't change her mind once she rested up. Right then though he felt happy. He was happy over the fact that Sara was treating him so well after he told her his secret, and he was happy to have learned that he was blessed with a baby girl. He smiled as he thought about Star and then leaned in closer to Sara and gave her a kiss.

"I would love to be able to see my daughter."

She nodded "I'll bring you to where she is after I've rested up."

"I would like that." He kissed her again "You get some rest."

"Are you going to stay here for a while?"

"If you want me to."

She grinned "Yes that would be nice." She leaned back against her pillow some more

"Ok you just go to sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing it

He watched as she drifted off to sleep. He thought that she looked so beautiful right then and leaned down to gently kiss her on the forehead. As she slept he kept his word and stayed there in the room with her. He couldn't wait until she woke up so the two of them could go down to the nursery to see their daughter together.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Bam helped Sara out of bed and into the wheelchair that was waiting for her. He then picked up the extra blanket and draped it over her lap so she could keep her modesty as they went down the hallway. He then stood behind the chair and gripped the handles, smiling down at her. She looked up and back toward him, flashing him a smile.

"You ready?" She asked

"I've been ready."

"Let's go daddy."

Bam's heart tugged a little as soon as he heard that. He smiled and then began to wheel Sara out of the room. When they got to the nursery Bam helped her out of the wheelchair and held an arm around her waist. She pointed at the window toward one of the small beds in front. Bam peered in the window at the bed that Sara pointed at and right away he saw a baby with a round, chubby face and dark hair covered with a light pink blanket. Her eyes were closed but from where Bam stood he could tell that she had thick, dark lashes. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her through the window. He pressed his hand against the glass and continued to stare at her with an unending smile.

"She's gorgeous…" He said softly

Sara leaned her head against Bam's shoulder "Yes she is. She looks so much like her daddy."

He blushed slightly "You think so?"

"Yes. Especially when she opens her eyes." She looked at him "You want to hold her?"

"Now? Um yeah sure."

Sara talked to the nurse that was near by. The nurse let them in the nursery and brought Star all bundled up in the blanket over to them.

"So who would like to hold this cute little girl first?" The nurse asked with a grin. She looked at Bam "How about you, daddy?"

Bam grinned "Yeah."

The nurse placed Star in Bam's arms. Bam beamed and his eyes twinkled as he looked at her in his arms. She snuggled against him and cooed softly. He couldn't help but feel like he was going to cry tears of joy but he couldn't believe that he would ever feel this happy about anything. He was beyond happy at that moment.

"Wow…" He could barely speak above a whisper

Sara placed a hand on Bam's shoulder and looked at him "Isn't it incredible?" She asked softly

"That doesn't even come close to describing it."

She placed her shin on top of her hand and looked down at Star with a smile.

"So what do you think about our little girl?"

"She's… she's amazing. I never expected anything like this before. I never expected that anything would make me this happy."

Bam looked at Sara, catching her sparkling eyes. He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips tenderly on hers. As he stood there with Sara and with Star in his arms he now knew exactly what true love was. The moment his daughter was placed in his arms he felt something that he only thought he knew before. He thought before that he knew and understood what true love was but that was before this moment. Before Star was born Bam knew that he was going to be happy being a father to her but now he was in love with her. He felt as though he never wanted to let her go. At this moment he was feeling the greatest feeing in the world to him and he hoped that this feeling would never go away.

He looked down at Star and couldn't help smiling. He studied every inch of her tiny face and body taking every last little detail in. She seemed so perfect in his eyes. He almost couldn't believe that she belonged to him. But once she opened her eyes and looked at him for the first time he knew there was no denying her as his own even if he wanted to deny her. Star looked at him full of awe and wonder and Bam could tell that she knew exactly who he was. Bam realized that as his daughter looked up at him, this was the first time that he ever truly bonded with any one in his life.

"Hey…" He said softly to her "It's me, daddy." He grinned over the word. Every time he heard that word he loved the way it sounded even more "I want you to know that I love you very much and I will always love you."

Bam smiled at Star and then looked over at Sara. Sara had been standing there next to him and was happily watching him interact with Star the whole time. She had a big smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. Her hands were held together right up to just below her lips. Bam smiled as he looked back at her.

"Sara I… when you and Star get out of the hospital I… well I want you to move in with me at my old house."

"Y-your old house?" Bam nodded "You want the three of us to live together?"

"Yes."

"Yes of course!"

Bam kissed her "Great." He smiled and handed Star to her "You two are going to love the house. I made sure to have my parents look after it this whole time since I… well you know."

She nodded "Of course."

"They've kept it how I left it… well after it was cleaned up."

"Cleaned up? What? You normally keep a messy house?"

"It's not that it's just… it's a long story." He sighed "But I'll fix up a little room for Star… I'll see if Phil and April still have a crib stored away." He saw her grinning at him "What?"

"You're so cute. Look at you all planning a home for your new family."

Bam blushed a little "She brought it out of me I guess."

"Well I like seeing this side of you." She kissed him

"I guess I'll have to get used to it. Me, having a family. Who saw that one coming?" He let out a snicker

He kissed her lovingly and let it linger a little bit. When he pulled away from her he looked at Star and then ran his hand over her soft dark hair with a grin. He kissed Star on top of her head and then looked back up at Sara. Right then everything seemed to come into place where it should have. Everything was just right for him. He had his family and soon he would bring them into their new home with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

April held Star in her arms and cooed at her while Phil sat next to her with a smile. Bam and Sara sat across from them, watching as they made a fuss over their new granddaughter.

"Oh Bam she's just beautiful." Said April, beaming  
Bam grinned "Yeah she is. So… looks like me and Jess both gave you guys granddaughters. What do you think about that?"  
"It's amazing." Said Phil  
"So… Star Bluebell Margera. How did you guys come up with that name?"  
"Actually Mrs. Margera, I named her. And I chose that name because I wanted a name that would be just as attractive as her and one that would also help her to become closer to nature."  
"Oh well that seems very fitting for her."  
"Thank you Mr. Margera."

Bam grinned and pulled Sara a little closer to him. He talked softly into her ear but what he said was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I know you just met my parents and you're trying to be polite. But what's this "Mr. and Mrs. Margera" bullshit? Just call them Phil and April like I do."

Sara pulled away from him and looked at him bewildered. He just sat there with a grin on his face. Sara looked over at Phil and April to see if they had heard what Bam said to her, which they had. They just nodded back at her and gave her somewhat of approving looks. Sara let out a grin and looked back at Bam.

"I guess I should have known better."

Her statement caused Bam to laugh before giving her a kiss.

They all began talking about Star and about Bam and Sara moving into Bam's house together. They even talked about the possibility of more people finding out Bam's secret and what bam would do about it. Bam sat back and began thinking about everything. As he thought he held Star in his arms and kept Sara by his side. He sat there looking at Star and watching every move she made, and listening to every soft sound that she made. As he watched her he pictured her growing up. In his images of the future he saw himself with his friends, old and new, and he saw Sara by his side, and everyone especially himself looked so happy. He knew then what had to be done.

Bam explained everything to April, Phil and Sara. He explained to them what he had to do, with such enthusiasm that it caused them to smile. They were finally seeing the real Bam shine through for the first time in a long time. April said that it probably had been years since she had seen him that way. Bam decided that what he had planned could not wait a single second to begin.

"You sure you want to do this right now?" April asked  
"April I'm positive."  
"Ok well let's get started then."

Bam grinned and left the room to wash his hair. When he returned April had a chair and a towel ready for him in the living room. Bam sat down in the chair and April wrapped the towel around him, covering up the front of his body. April picked up a pair of scissors and began to cut the dreadlocks out of Bam's hair. Sara and Phil stood back and watched as the blonde clumps of hair fell to the floor. Sara's eyes brightened and a smile formed on her lips as she watched Bam's haircut take place. Once all of the dreadlocks had been but out of his hair, Bam reached down and picked some up.

"Wow…" He held the hair tight in his hand  
"Is something wrong?" Sara asked while placing a hand on Bam's shoulder  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. It's just… wow…" he let out a small sigh "I'm going to keep some of this." He said softly  
"For what?"  
"For… for a reminder of Aaron."  
Sara nodded her head and lightly hugged him with one arm "I understand."

He turned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close to him. With his dreadlocks now gone he used that as a personal symbol of letting go. He let go of the lies and fake life he had created for himself. But by saving some of the dreadlocks it was also personal symbol, and well as a reminder. To him they would symbolize the new things that came to him during his short life as Aaron Lewis. He knew that he would be able to keep those things he discovered and found; new friendships, a new stage of life, and new things about himself that he never realized before. But he also knew that by keeping the dreadlocks "Aaron Lewis", the person who brought him all these things, would be able to stay with him.

He pulled away from Sara and put the dreadlocks he held into his pocket. He then left the room and went into his old bedroom to change his clothes. Once he came back out he was dressed in his own clothes and he no longer had make up covering parts of his body. He also no longer wore the colored contacts.

"I need a video camera."  



	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

The introduction to the MTV news brief began and then the reporter started talking.

"We have some very exclusive news to bring you today. We here at MTV were the only station that even receive this video that we are about to show you. But first let me remind you of an even that occurred almost a year ago."

A montage of news broadcasts, from MTV and other stations, about Bam's shocking "death", as well as clips of Bam's TV and movie career, was shown. The reporter continued speaking after the montage was finished.

"Today we at MTV were given this video and were instructed to play it for our audience before any other stairs would be able to get a hold of the tape. And now I bring you this exclusive video which is about to be seen by the public for the first time."

Right away the video began. It was of Bam. Sitting in the living room of Phil and April's house. He sat there by himself on the couch, with his freshly cut hair, his own clothes and a very serious and sincere expression.

"I just have to, first of all, apologize to everyone. I am deeply sorry for the pain that I had caused in every one of my fans, family and closest friends. For the past… well almost year, I had been living in hiding, after I had faked my own death. For a long time the only ones who knew about this have been my parents, Phil and April, and I had been staying with them in secret at their house. For the past month I was living as a completely different person; Aaron Lewis. As Aaron I made new friends and I even found a new family. I even had a job here in West Chester working at Fairman's Skate Shop. Although there have been people who questioned me after thinking that I resembled… well myself, I was able to fool everyone as to who I was for about a month. I realize now the person I fooled the most was myself. To those of you that I befriended I really hope that you're able to forgive me for lying to you and understand why I had to lie to you. To my closest friends and family members and to my fans, I am more than sorry for what I've done to you, and I wish the same forgiveness and understanding from all of you. Now I feel like I have to explain what drove me to do such a horrible and selfish thing. The past few years I had been under a great deal of stress and self loathing which caused me to decline further and further into a depression that I was desperately trying to hide from everyone. And finally some time last year this depression reached a real bad place. I had been trying to suppress all of this stress and self loathing and depression and to put on this illusion of being happy to the rest of the world, and it caused me to… snap…"

Bam paused with a sigh before he continued speaking.

"I had suffered a terrible meltdown and I had to try to escape everything in my life and in an act of desperation I hastily decided to fake my own death. During this time that I was hiding out at Phil and April's house, and then when I was going out as Aaron I had a lot of time to think everything through. And during that time I was able to see my life for what it really is, and I was able to be happy again. I was finally able to be myself again. My life is finally better, and now I'm moving into a whole new stage of my life. A stage that I had never expected and that and that I've always wanted for myself."

He couldn't help but to let tears slowly fall as he talked.

"Please… please I beg you all… please give me a chance to be accepted by all of you and please don't use this as a way to shun me. I've always been an asshole, I'm the first to admit that, and what I've done to everyone goes way above and beyond my asshole persona. I can't control what you think of me or how you're going to feel towards me now and the days to come, but I hope that you will all be able to figure me for the very selfish and hurtful act. I really feel horrible for what I've done and I'm sorry. I can't say I'm sorry enough in order to let you all know just how sorry I really am. I would say, if only I could turn back time and do things over, I wouldn't do what I have done… believe me, part of me wishes that I were able to go back and stop myself from doing it. But there's another part of me that is… grateful that I did this. If I hadn't of faked my own death then I wouldn't have met such wonderful people. And I wouldn't be able to have someone in my life who means the world to me, and I wouldn't me bale to have such an amazing relationship with someone I care about deeply. I love these new people in my life, my new friends, my old friends, my family and fans and all of you who are watching this tape. I know a lot of you right now are hating my guts, after finding out what I've done. But I hope that the saying "time heals all wounds" is true. I know this video isn't going to automatically buy me forgiveness or bring my old life and career back into place for me. I just had to bring the truth out and to provide my most sincere apology to everyone. I probably deserve the absolute worst treatment from everyone now and I'll accept it, just as long as it doesn't last and you will be able to see past what I've done. It was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life and I'm willing to pay for what I've done."

The tape ended with Bam looking at the camera, just as he did while he spoke, one last time. His eyes were full of tears and remorse and he reached up to wipe the falling tears away with his hand. The reporter went back to talking to the TV audience before ending the news broadcast. The news of Bam's video spread quicker than anyone could imagine. There were a lot of mixed views after the tape was seen by everyone around the world but one thing was for sure. Time, as Bam had put it, would in fact heal all wounds and Bam would be able to live his life with Sara and Star, and he was finally able to be happy once again.


End file.
